The Best Of Both Worlds
by TheFoolishDreamer
Summary: Danny 'Damn' Walker, your everyday basic bully had his world turned upside down after a school trip to Caria, Turkey. He can now switch his gender at will because of a curse by a certain Water Nymph from the Greek Mythology. Cursed with an arousing scent that attracts any male, he somehow has to survive from both sides of the war. He's a dude damnit! And who are 'The Team' anyways?


**AN: I already had the chapters planned, this is just the test run and chapter 2 is still in the process.**

"Danny Walker! You put that boy down this instant and BE-have! We're in public and in another continent to boot, so learn some restrain young man or you'll be going to have detention for two weeks straight! Do you understand me mister?" Mrs. Lapowski shrieked at her student or rather a hell-spawn that all the teachers can agree to.

"You got it teach!" Danny 'The Damned' Walker threw his newest victim to the stony ground aggressively and the poor boy hastily got back to his feet, sending small but scared glances towards his bully. Danny grinned almost sadistically at Jordan, a late bloomer from his class and Danny ignored the small whispers and mummers coming from the locals, he rolled his eyes before flipping them the bird and got back with his class.

Now, as you can see from here folks, Danny is your everyday and typical bully. The sixteen year old even has a nickname to show others that people had already given him a title for his 'accomplishments'. Danny is a youth that's at 175cm, his body is lean but muscular enough to show his years of kickboxing practice and tournaments. Most will judge him as a violent individual from the very moment they lay their eyes on him, in whom many others will agree on, his raven hair is in an undercut hairstyle and waxed backwards. He's not too shabby in the face department but even with his perfect nose, hair and body, the teenager had yet to have a single girlfriend or any of that. He found no interest in having one either way.

Currently, said teen is in Caria, Turkey. His school sent their sophomores to Turkey because of the ministry of education calling it as part of their curriculum. So here he was, in Turkey starting shit up as always and messing with classmates and schoolmates equally. The sixteen year old certainly did find joy in tormenting his peers and as well as the public. He is after all, your regular bully.

As of this moment, its already half past three. They spent the whole day travelling in Turkey and now they were at Caria studying and lectured on the ruins left by the Greek empire back in the day. Danny yawned like he owned the universe as they slowly walked towards the trail. Peering over the ledge, Danny whistled at how deep the trench was. Warning signs were all over the trail that they took and the only thing that separated them from falling to their death is a mere string of manila rope.

The tour halted suddenly and the guide started, "Now, do you know why I stopped here? Can anyone tell me?" No one did and the guide leader just sigh, "Okay, never mind then. But let me answer you all anyways. This is where the legend of Hermaphroditus began. Since not all of you are familiar with the story, I will try to explain so that all of you could try and understand this myth. Hermaphroditus was a very handsome boy and one day when he was of fifteen years of age, the boy went into the woods which is the land you are all currently on. He went inside a pool which many believed is rested deep inside this trench."

But Danny cut his tour guide off, "So what? You really believe in some Greek myth crap? I thought this place was already scouted and checked?"

The tour guide paid no attention to his foul-mouth but answered the student nonetheless, "Ah… but you are wrong boy. The government ordered that the trench must not be disturbed in respect of the water nymph."

"Water nymph?" Asked a girl from the crowd.

The tour guide nodded his head, "Yes, when Hermaphroditus walked into the pool, he met a water nymph who was enthralled by his beauty and tried to seduce the soul but she was rejected. And when the boy undressed himself to bath in the waters, the nymph latched herself onto him and begged the gods so that she could be with forever and the two fused together."

"So what, he became the world's first tranny or somethin'?" Danny voiced out and again which he was ignored. The teen rolled his eyes, "Just asking a question you fuck." He mumbled to himself and followed on with the trail still muttering out curse words, "Stupid trip, stupid country, stupid half-assed nymph."

"_**Come..."**_

He snapped his head to his left and the teenager narrowed his eyes but it turned the opposite when that word kept on repeating itself in his head and it was soon followed by a smell. The smell of Cinnamon, the one his hot aunt always used to make fun of him when he got turned on, _**"Come…"**_

Curious, Danny began hearing the words repeating itself in his head. He got closer to the ledge and it was getting clearer by the second. The bully peered down the black abyss below and he brought his right leg forward so that he could allow his body to close in the gap between him and the rope when said foot just crushed the chunk of soil and with a scream, Danny went down into the hole attracting himself to the others.

Rolling down the rocky and hard ground, he slid past bushes, bumps and even rolled head-first past several stone rocks. Danny grunted with every hit he got. Bruises and cuts will certainly mare his skin but that was the least of his worries. What he's afraid of now, is where this hole will lead him. Will It lead him to a soft or hard ground? Or maybe… to his death? The teenager wasn't so sure.

This went for a few more seconds before he landed in a small pond. With a thud, Danny was now looking upwards and groaned. He bitterly swam to the side and grabbed the giant stones surround said pond. He placed both of his arms on it and tried to get up but with what he went through, it has done a number on him. His arms were on fire and so were his body, 'You have got to be joking…' He sighed in defeat and instead, he chose to face upwards once more to look up at the only light source that illuminate the dark and cramp area.

Danny thanked whichever devine being that was up there. Whatever he or she did, ( gender equality) he survived… or maybe it was just a stroke of luck. But like thought, he was really grateful that he could still breathe because whatever roller-coaster ride he went through could've at least punctured his lungs.

The teenager closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing, the pain from his aches erupted every once in a while and he knew that while he avoided getting a punctured lung, he did get multiple cuts, bruises and at least two to three deep wounds from getting impaled by the sharp rocks and stones.

'Ugh, I really shouldn't have listened to that stupid voice in my head,' He really shouldn't and Danny realized that it was all in his imagination and it irked him the most that because of it, he was stuck in some den or un-kept part of the trench or whatever the Turks called it, 'Stupid, place. Why did I came here anyway? Waste of my bloody fucking time.' He continued his cussing and vulgar tone even after he knew what situation he was currently in.

The teenager grunted and closed his eyes, feeling the after-effects of the shit he just went through before mumbling out, "Fuck this school trip."

* * *

_Danny shuddered and splashed himself in the pond as though he was gasping for air. The sudden rush of adrenaline pumping throughout his veins, the kick-boxer swam to the edge and pushed himself out before lying back on his back breathing in and out. Letting oxygen into his system._

"_What the fuck just happened?" He questioned himself, his thoughts were running wild. Just a second ago he knew his body was in pain now and then while he slept but when he got out of the water, that aching sensation was gone! Vanished! _

_He kept on asking himself but all he knew that it was somehow magical and the irony! He doesn't believe in magic! I know, what a joke right? _

_Danny brought his hand to his head and wrapped it around his eyes and sighed. His breathing was more relaxed and calmer yet inside he was perplexed about the current matter. Here he was, meters under the surface. Fell and somehow miraculously survived it and yet no amount of pain was etched on his face. This was so not his day and Danny just wished that he did not have come to decide and follow his school like a loyal dog and his master._

_**But if you did not follow, I would not have met you boy. **__Danny instantly shot up from his position and faced to his left, the voice was echo-ie and Danny unfortunately could not pinpoint the exact source of it. _

'_Please don't let it be a fucking ghost…' Bully he may be but everyone is really afraid of the unknown and Danny is part of that everyone. _

_The unknown being just giggled back at Danny, his face looked ridiculous and that was when 'it' decided to present itself._

_Just when Danny was going to turn his head back to the front a blue-haired girl was right by his face and before the teenager knew what could had happened to him, he screamed. Or more like a banshee shrieking from getting raped by some fat orcs. _

_The woman, possibly in her mid-twenties just laughed off at his pathetic form. She was dressed in nothing more than a toga and her curvaceous form and well-endowed chest did little to control Danny's eyes to linger after what seemed to be an eternity of screaming. _

_She wiped a non-existent tear and said, __**Why do the dumb ones always get the best reactions?! **__She continued her laughing and yes, it sounded mocking to Danny who now had his eyes firmly on her with his face red. Not from anger but from embarrassment after having his pride as a man crushed by some weird-haired woman. _

"_Oh yeah? Well this man here ain't dumb you ditzy bitch and what the fuck are you even wearing? Something back in what? Before they even created Watchdogs?" He smirked triumphantly but it shattered completely when the woman before him did not even look perturbed by him calling her 'ditxy' or 'bitch'. Instead, she giggled it off, "What the hell you are you laughing at?" He asked her with his brow raised. _

_**I don't know, you tell me. Calling yourself a man is an understatement. **_

"_Now what's that suppose–" He was cut off by her when she silenced him with a hand to his mouth, __**Why don't you look on your chest?**_

_She released her control on his mouth and he did a quick take on his chest and what he saw did nothing to what would happen next. He stood up and pulled down his pants before screaming again, "What the fuck happened to me?!" He ran to the pond, pushing the woman aside as she landed on her bottom. Ignoring the protest she made and his eyes settled on the reflection and looking straight back at him wasn't exactly 'him'. It was the face of the woman that's busy mumbling out curses at him except with teal-greenish hair and not blue. _

_With his eyes wide from shocked he began to giggle nervously, "Heh Heh… this… all of this is in my head isn't it? I'm dreaming right now am I?" He asked her with a confused look on his face. Gone was the word that could describe his usual demeanor. When she shrugged he asked her one last time, "Can you please tell me I'm not dreaming! Cause if this is then I look like some hooker with weird hair!" _

_She rolled her eyes and finally replied, __**Argh, men can sometimes be so vulgar with their use of language and keep on telling yourself if you're dreaming cause if you say one more sentence, I will destroy you so hard. Oh and I'm in your head right now. **_

_He ignored her threat and instead gave sigh of relief, "Then this is all a dre–"_

_**Wrong! This is all real buddy. **_

_He jutted his face into hers, "What do you mean this is fucking real!? You just said that you're in my head!" _

_**I said that this is all real and I'm IN your head talking to you! **__She huffed and folded her arms before raising her left hand and swished it down. The ground below that shook slightly before a stool and small coffee table were erected from it. _

_Danny yelped in surprise and the woman walked calmly to the seat and settling in it before she gave him a look to tell him to do the same. And so he did but a little more hesitant, she smirked at his unusual behavior since that the boy in front of her is a bully and strong-willed person who have now been reduced to nothing more than a timid looking thing. _

_**Come here, I don't bite unless you want me too.**__ She have him a sultry look and Danny felt a shiver went down his spine. _

_Once taking his seat, things were getting more awkward when she did nothing but stare at him. Seconds past and she was still looking right at him, staring into his eyes like she was begging him to begin asking her questions. So with a soft clear from his throat he asked, "So umm… you said this wasn't a dream?" His eye brows shot up when he finally realized how much feminine his voice was now. _

_The woman nodded her head and so he continued, "Then… could you please explain this?" He pointed his finger from head to toe to which she just laughed it off quietly. _

_**I can but tell me something boy. What do you, a sexist bully feel when faced with the unknown? **__She replied to herself quickly when he tried to answer her, __**Fear. You feel afraid of what's coming to you and yet I feel something inside of you… Something great, be it the blood of a quarter unknown yourself and yet you did not know you can use it. **_

"_Wha-What do you mean? What unknown? What power are you talking about you stupid –mmph!" He was silenced by an invisible hand or something that he couldn't see and the woman just sighed in disappointment but it turned into a small smirk, __**You my pretty boy… or girl as of this moment are a nymph. You turned into that the minute you were allured by my scent.**_

_A look of discomfort flashed on his face, "How can this all be so real?" _

_**Oh its real alright, after going through your memories I get to see the things you've been seeing the past six-teen years of your life and I am not surprised. You have these star-spangled clad people and monsters running around this world. Be it helping or destroying lives, yours change isn't much of a difference. **__She replied almost expertly. _

_It was then Danny's look of doubt change when she mentioned all that is happening in reality now. The Justice League, aliens… everything. So there's a chance that this is even real! "Then… if this is real, what 'exactly' are you?" He asked and she just gave him a wolfish smile. _

_She placed her elbows on the table and rested her head on the back of her palms, __**Well my boy, girl. Gosh I always mix things up. I am a nymph. The very nymph that turned Hermaphroditus into the legend he is today. **__Danny literally had to bulge his eyes out, THIS person, was THE thing that turned Hermaphroditus into a tranny! _

_The nymph giggled at his baffled look before she continued on,__** When I merged with him, the waters in the pond will curse anyone who bathes in it and many had fallen in and came out a woman who will looks exactly like me with minor adjustments that gives them some… personality. You for instance are my carbon copy, with just a different hair colour. I know you want to ask why I am not in heaven or what you humans called it but since I cursed this pond, I will forever remain here till the end of time. **_

_Danny just groaned and bang his head on the table, clearly unhappy how this story is going, he then lifted his head and stared at her, directly into her eyes, "Then nymph… will I be some hooker forever or what?" _

_The nymph chuckled and shook her head, __**Unfortunately no, since you are a quarter unknown, it somehow negated my power. The sudden magical change must've have awakened the ability that was domain in you and pushed it back. So yes, you can change back into man when you wish so. **_

"_Why do you keep calling me an unknown? What quarter of my blood is unknown? Tell me?" _

_She smirked and said, __**I won't tell you anything boy but just a hint, my beauty and scent will only bring you eternal happiness or hell. Goodbye.**_

* * *

All of a sudden, Danny jolt upwards and a short yelped from someone on his left surprised him slightly. He used this opportunity to look around and he noticed that he was on a bed and there were people wearing a doctor's coat. He looked around again and instantly that he was in a medical facility, presumably a hospital and the next thing he knew was the doctor by his side asking him in broken English if he was alright and Danny answered it with a small nod to which they began talking back to each other in Turkish language or whatever they were speaking.

Danny didn't want to think of what they were chatting about, he was under conflict in what he had dreamt about was real. The same doctor then asked him if he wanted anything to drink or eat, he replied with the same answer and with that, they left before notifying him that they will be back in ten minutes to continue their diagnosis on him now that he is fully awake so that they could see any abnormalities in him.

When the door closed, he slowly turned his head to the side and saw all the 'get-well-soon' gifts that were given to him and running through each one, he was amazed yet feeling melancholy that most of these were from his victims. Though there were those that said he should go and die and never come back but overall, he felt really bad right now. Opening the last one, he took it out from the box and it was a black mirror and on the back written in white is a get-well signature from Jordan and that was enough for Danny to feel disappointed at himself for doing those things to him and the kid's buddies.

Looking back at his reflection, he said, "Okay, Dan… this is a sign from the being up there to tell me that I should really change my attitude and take back whatever shit I did to them okay." But then he paused, "NAH! I'll just lay down on the guy and his buds." He chuckled to himself before his eyes looked back at him and a memory zoomed past in his head.

"If that was all a dream then will it really work?" He did recall that he had certain blood that re-directed the magic that was supposed to curse him into eternal woman-hood. So just for fun, he decided to try it out. He remembered exactly how his female-self looked like, with the heart shaped face, the duchess nose that just roars with royalty and dusky complexion. As well as the body of the nymph he felt nothing at first and decided to debunked it as nothing but him trippin' balls while on meds but it all changed when he his loins started to burn and his chest and by then, his whole body. He pushed himself into his bed, feeling his entire body shifting and before he knew it, he gasped with a feminine voice as the pain subsided.

Tiredly grabbing the mirror, he looked back and what he noticed first was his stupid hair colour and right at that spot he grabbed the pillow and screamed.

"No No No NO! This is NOT happening to me right now!" Danny started to freaking out when he found out that he WASN'T tripping balls or anything. The situation right now is real! He began to breath rather heavily from the truth and then the water by in the plastic cup on his left started to shake rather quickly and so as the water in the vase.

"What's happening?!" He asked himself when the containers started shaking violently and that's when he heard footsteps nearing his quick succession he began to think of his male-form and just when the door opened and the doctors gave a questioning look when they saw their patient was up and look… lively.

"Umm…. Hey guys, how's it hanging?"

* * *

**-Tower Of Fate-**

Nabu narrowed his eyes with the latest vision from the Orb, it was showing him many things that would lead the possible problems that would lead to the elimination of mankind. He started seeing visions of a person cloaked in full battle armor but what caught his eye the most was what the person had had with him/her. The Ring of Dispel that can dispel any enchantment or magic, The Seal of Solomon, a piece that is in his home and it was on the armor's forehead. The… piece could be turned into any jewelry and this person turned it into a headpiece but what is special about the seal is that it could trap and release demons from hell, even controlling them at will.

It also had… the weapon that belonged to the Hindu gods. The brahmastra. It was a weapon that could also turn into any form that the user desires and this armored man in his vision had it in a medieval theme. To say the least, Nabu was worried. Whoever this man, woman was, he or she has three out of the many powerful artifacts the world has.

"Nabu… this is bad. We should warn Batman of what is coming." Zatara voiced out.

With one last look at the being, Nabu nodded, "I agree… this will disrupt the balance of the world and chaos will only lead Klarion to take advantage and so as the evil that lingers with him."

* * *

**-Watchtower-**

The league were having their daily meeting and out of them in it. To be more precise, the founding members and The Team's mentors and supervisors were the ones having a debrief in regards to the loss of Zatara when he became Doctor Fate. They were feeling solemn with a member taken by Fate but without the Lord of Order, chaos will reign supreme and because of that statement alone, they will not question Batman to remove the helmet from Zatara.

But the meeting is not only about the League bickering about him, its also about the magician's daughter; Zatanna. They asked Batman and Red Tornado in regards with the girl's well-being and how she was faring especially with the recent case, "Zatanna is a strong person and with the support of The Team, she will be back to the person she used to be," Batman paused for awhile, "Sometimes losing something dear will only help the individual to grow even stronger and more confident in him or herself."

Flash nodded, "I agree with Bats on this one but-"

Flash was interrupted mid-sentence when and all to recognizable ankh symbol and then 'he' appeared. His blue uniform and golden streaked ornaments made the every super in the whole room to quite down including Batman himself. The caped-crusader narrowed his eyes behind the cowl he wore and asked, "Nabu, what brings you here?"

"You know what brings me here Batman, the world will tremble once again with the appearence of a creature that can destroy anything it crosses." Nabu replied back to the detective.

Bruce again sighed to himself, "Tell us."


End file.
